rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RAIN: The Chamber Spins
Chapter 0 The Club had just finished repairs, so figured this would be the best time to strike. As I entered The Club, I noticed that it was rather short on security; didn’t mean I should overestimate my chances. I walked toward the dance floor, the strobe lights so bright I needed sunglasses. It was there I saw my targets: the Malachite twins. I heard that they had actually given Yang Xiao Long a run for her Lin. If it weren’t my orders I would’ve just shot them and left, but Weiss wanted answers from them. As I got closer to the dance floor, I noticed the bar. I noticed the way it changed color in the same rhythm as the music, and I could hear them rattle against the glass holding them. They sounded oddly metallic, despite their clear and glassy appearance. I also noticed how the trees looked incredibly lifelike, despite being digital. Heh, this place is full of smoke and mirrors.'' When I looked back at the dance floor, the twins had left it. Dammit! they gave me the slip! I headed over to the bar for a drink. “Anything with alcohol,” I said quickly to the bartender. The bartender hesitated, because I didn’t look of proper age to drink, I’m sure. “Alright, a soda, then. Just something to drink man.” With that the bartender nodded and brought me a soda. After my drink came, I noticed the twins were on either side of me, Melanie to my right and Miltiades to my left. “Hello, girls.” “Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Miltiades giggled. I playfully retorted back to her, “I could ask the same of your security team in here.” I liked Miltia. She reminded me of Weiss when she was younger. “Why are you even here, smartass?” Melanie hissed in my ear. I could do without her in my life. The venom in her attitude was palpable. “Just got a couple questions for you girls.” “Ask away, I’m sorry I never got your name.” Miltia said in a gentle tone. “Oh right, name’s Icarus.” “Alright, ask away Icarus.” “Ever heard of Summer Rose?” “Can’t say I have Icarus, Junior might-” Miltia trailed off as Junior walked up. Junior was a towering bearlike giant. I didn’t know a human could be this tall. “Behaving girls?” he asked, even his voice reminded me of a bear. “Yes Junior. Icarus here has questions for you.” Miltia replied sweetly. “Oh, really? About what?” “Summer Rose, wasn’t it?” “Summer Rose… Don’t believe I’ve heard of her.” I couldn’t help but give a frustrated groan. This was the third stop that yielded no results, and I was tired of asking nicely. Junior picked up on my frustration and may as well have rubbed salt in the wound. “I don’t think anyone has heard of her.” With that, I went over the edge and shot Junior across the bar and headed towards the door, but I was stopped by the security team. I gave a slight sigh. “Outta the way.” After they didn’t move, I reloaded Swordvolver and got ready to fight. The guards ran at me, poor idiots. 3 flanked me from different sides. I jumped shot the one who came directly at me and he smacked into the other two, taking all three down. As I landed, I heel kicked the fourth guard into the ground and shot the final guard into a pillar. I looked up as Miltia and Melanie approached. “Do you really want to do this, girls?” I could see that Miltia didn’t really care for fighting, the poor girl, but her sister seemed to love fighting. “Let’s get this over with, then.” I closed the distance on Miltia and quickly knocked her out to save her the misery from fighting. As soon as I did, Melanie ran up and tried a suplex kick. I dodged, though it was quite a close call. This girl is really good at this! ''After a short while, I was able to keep up with her kicks and even blocked a few. She tried a roundhouse kick which I ducked under and fired 3 rounds to send her flying, saving my last round to knock out the DJ. I saw Junior walking up and reloaded Swordvolver. “You’ll pay for this,” he said menacingly. He soon fired his rockets at me. I was barely able to dodge them, and then ran at him, dodging rockets as I did so. I sliced through the bazooka, and then shot him. He slammed into the wall and fell cold. I gave an exasperated sigh now that the fight was over. I went over to Miltia and left my card in her hand and left. Man, Weiss is gonna kill me.